


Romance Wishes

by Eevee_bee



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee_bee/pseuds/Eevee_bee
Summary: Linda wants to tell Lisa she likes her. Lea know how to do just that. Alex is concerned is lea is going to hurt someone. Ps not done but I don't want this deleted sooo....





	Romance Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash I'm sorry. Comment ideas bc I need em.

Linda was walking meteor around the ring. Although she was distracted by a certain red-head that kept on riding a blue and white horse and running around the ring laughing. Linda could feel the blush from a mile away and then she turned away only to see a massive bay shire standing next to her.

"Watcha doing?" Linda knew that Lea knew what she was doing, making her tell her about her crush. Wasn't the first time Lea tried to talking Linda into spilling her business and it's not gonna be the last.


End file.
